Orders and the Dinobot in the room
Office of Autobot Leader - The reception desk in the lobby is occupied by a squat white and orange swirl colored analyst named DataPop. He is rather dense and oblivious, and there's a good chance he hasn't noticed you're here. Beyond the lobby is an impressive library- collections of philosophy and political science from across the galaxy. The sitting area in the center of the library is where Rodimus can be found at all hours of the night, studying some ancient line of thinking from a different star system. There is a fireplace nearby, though the flames have a blue tint from burning energon. On the mantle there is a framed photograph of a young Hot Rod posing with the Witwicky family at Christmas. Inscribed on the frame is a question Optimus once posed to him: Why settle for a peak? Towards the back, there is a glass door etched with the Autobot sigil leading to Prime's office. A long room overlooking Iacon, Rodimus actually has no desk, preferring to work on his feet. Holographic maps of various star systems and Cybertronian trouble spots drift through the room- for a "sense of perspective," according to Rodimus. There is a screen on the far wall used for taking video calls, though it's typically just streaming old episodes of Bassmasters. Contents: Rodimus Prime Autobot Seal Rodimus Prime is in his actual office, through the glass door. He's currently pacing circles around a galactic map labeling Assembly and Decepticon fleet concentrations. He doesn't look thrilled. Honestly, the Autobot Leader seems exhausted. Though a meeting with Elita is in the books, and she's expected at the reception desk by the very crabby Datapop, Rodimus is completely absorbed and has clearly lost track of time. Elita One expected a meeting request unsurprisingly. Operation:House of Cards concluded, and the Cybertronian worker drones had managed a nice bit of intel before most of them got taken offline. The intelligence garnered was fruitful, despite the losses. Perhaps not worth a Cybertronian life, but what is? She carries a good snapshot of the operation's analysis so far. She gazes at the large office and lobby. "Never actually seen this before..." She approaches Datapop's postition, buried in his own datawork, "I'm expected." No response, "Alright, I'll just let myself in." Elita One heads past the desk towards the office doors. After a quick chime, and allowed entry, Elita enters, taking another moment to gaze upon the place. "Rodimus, you sent for me?" Datapop is completely absorbed in filing stuff that Rodimus has dragged out and left in piles; he takes no notice of Elita One has she walks past. Once she walks into Prime's office, it takes a moment for Rodimus to realize he has a guest. After a moment, he shoots his head up, taken by surprise. "Hrm? What?" Finally, he clicks back to reality. "Elita. Yes. Sorry, this was scheduled. I've been fairly distracted since...Well, since another group of loons started threatening to kill our planet." He smiles. "You know how it is." The holograms shift and transition into information regarding to the House of Cards Op. "I'd offer you a seat, but I'm not big on sitting in this room." Indeed, there's not a chair to be found. "I've been reviewing your final reports on this most recent Cybertron Op. It's a job well done." Elita One glances about at his words, a thought pops into her head for a moment about why that may be the case, but it is pushed aside. "We're still going over all the data analysis, and naturally conjecturing what may be false leads given Shockwave undoubtably had countermeasures, but yes, I believe it was a success." A note of pride enters her voice then fades as she continues, "Casualties on both sides were very low. The Junkions absorbed the most damage and emerged with minimal losses. All in all, the logistical issues for the Decepticon territory should be in disarray for most of the year." Grimly she adds, "It gives us an opening against them." She puts her hands on her hips, pointing out examples on the holo-information display. "Admittedly I am particularly proud of taking out Shockwave, but that's a personal stake." The holodisplay shows her wielding a Path Blaster, the same weapon Rodimus and Optimus both have used, then later somehow managing to blow Shockwave into a canyon while he was atop her. She ensures a chance to watch her victory, no matter how small, with a small smirk on her face for a few moments. Rodimus Prime smiles, watching the footage. "It's the little things, you know?" He quips as Shockwave is blown into a canyon. "It's one for the win column, from top to bottom. For a mech that insists she's more comfortable sneaking around back alleys and working solo, you led from the front of a massive scale operation." The holograms fade, and the window covers on the far fall recede, revealing a rather stunning look at Iacon. "Now that we've got you out of that comfort zone, I'm not planning on letting you go back." He produces a small rubsign out of subspace, and tosses it to her. When touched, it reads: Elita One Commanding Officer/Military She almost snorts, if that were possible, "Comfort zone? Its' hardly..." She takes the offered blank with a questioning look to you before the rubsign activates. It takes a few moments for her to respond. "Reassignment to Military then." Her tone is more of confirmation than skepticism, she glances up to Rodimus, still bent forward a little to examine the rubsign. "If that's what you want, but I'm not exactly frontline tough." She palms the rubsign then attaches it at her side. A pleased look crosses her face, if restrained. "You do realize that my previous role, that of 'Holding Repugnus' leash' is far tougher than anything the Cons can throw at us." She pulls herself into the proper attention stance, raising her hand in the human salute method, "I'll do my best, Prime, and am awaiting new orders." Rodimus Prime laughs. "That's why you get the job. Repugnus hasn't killed anyone in weeks." He crosses the room , closing the distance between the two. "Orders will come- this next few cycles won't be easy." He pauses. "Elita, I know I'm not your first choice for Prime. I'm probably not on the top ten. Honestly, I wasn't in my top ten, either. But I want you to know something- I've always seen you as frontline, because I always saw you as Prime." He gestures, and holo-video of Elita's pep speech to the convoy plays back. He steps to her side so they can watch it play in silence together. "You've always been the best of us, Elita. 'Your best' is more than I can hope for, Commander." <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Hey Blurr!" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "HEY BLURR!" Elita One pauses, her faceplate hangs open, "Is...is that what you think?" She shakes her head after a moment then turns to face him, "Rodimus, I know how hard it is to live up to the image of those before you. Primus alive..." She takes a half moment to assess her words, her hands turned up, "I understand that nobody can replace Optimus, I wasn't able to on Cybertron while the Arc crew were all in stasis. It's just impossible to even try, and you'll likely scramble your circuits trying to just emulate another." She follows, an earnest tone, "I have accepted Optimus' death, I mean...I'd have given anything to have given him another chance, even just a day with him, but..." She gives a meek shrug, out of place on the commander. "But some things just aren't possible, despite all of our wants. What I've learned in these past few vorns, running and hiding, sniping, gathering intel with an ever dwindling crew...is that all you can do is be faithful to yourself, and to those who follow your command. Anything else...well, its just noise." She gives a gentle nod, "As for me being Prime..." The Femme Commander stifles a chuckle, "Well, perhaps that could've happened, perhaps not. I am unique, as was Optimus, both of us children of Alpha Trion. Perhaps in the future there will always be a Prime and a One." She smirks at the concept, "But some traditions occur, and others do not take hold...." She actually places her hand on your chest, where the Matrix lies. She gives it a soft tap then draws back, "But such matters will happen in a distant future, no doubt, hopefully long after this war, Hmmm?" Rodimus Prime puts his left hand over hers, and gives Elita a simple nod. "Till all are one, Commander." With his right, he clasps her shoulder warmly before letting his left drop. "Now I've got a feeling that Firestar is going to want to get you plastered, Commander. The night's yours, unless diaster strikes." Elita One smirks, "Alright then, Rodimus, I'll take my leave." She muses, "And to think I remember Firestar being worried when she was promoted over me once. I'm sure she'll be relieved it wasn't her who got the nod. I'll get my affairs in order, and...maybe consider an upgrade or two on the way." She raises a fist, "Help take the fight to 'em a bit better." With a nod, "Don't work too hard, Prime. If I hear otherwise, the afterparty's going to be in your office." Elita One shifts her fist into a wave, then exits the lobby.